


Flowey Vs Sakuya Izayoi

by TheLord214



Series: Flowey Vs Touhou Trilogy [1]
Category: Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: (Watch JzBoys Frisk (Chara) Vs Sakuya Izayoi first)After Frisk battled Sakuya Izayoi.Flowey decides to try taking over Touhou and battle Sakuya.Who wins?
Series: Flowey Vs Touhou Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Flowey Vs Sakuya Izayoi

**(Everything In this one shot belongs to Toby Fox,Twilight Frontier,Joandr861,and Team Shanghai Alice.Its non profit and made for fun.This is based on JzBoys Frisk (Chara) Vs Sakuya Izayoi video.Enjoy.)**

Note: **(Oh and Flowey will have some attacks used in fan fights to make things more interesting (Save Goatbro,Flowey Genocide fight,etc)**

  
He had seen it.

**(Here We Are-Undertale ost)**

Flowey had seen Frisk gone out of the world and go into a file,after he barely survived when Frisk attacked him.The file was known as Touhou.Frisk fought someone known as Sakuya Izayoi.She sent Frisk back to her world.Flowey got stepped on Frisk,after it.Flowey realized Charas word where he could take over that world.Flowey hatched a plan to infiltrate Touhou.Flowey escaped when Frisk stepped on him.He first took the souls from Asgore and made fake ones to fool the goat.Then he absorbed it enough to be in his normal form.Then Flowey escaped this world and go into the Touhou file.

First part **(The Maid and The Pocket Watch of Blood-Touhou 6 ost)**  
Second part **(Your Best Friend-Undertale ost)**  
Third part **(In My Way-Undertale ost)**

Reimu and Marisa were just walking around the Scarlet Devil Mansion.Going to Battle Sakuya Izayoi in order to go and battle Remilia again.When suddenly,bullets start appearing and knocked both of them out.Flowey then appears and his vines summon and trapped both of them.Now that MAID,Flowey said.Flowey hid in the ground and go to Sakuya,to fight.Flowey got up and Sakuya turned around to see a flower.Huh a weed?,Sakuya said.Flowey then talked.Howdy,I’m Flowey,Flowey said.Flowey the Flower,Flowey continued.Im Sakuya,Sakuya said.Heh Heh Heh,Flowey said.Sakuya got suspicious and paused time.She then turned around to see bullets behind her.Flowey then suddenly starts to move and throws bullets at Sakuya,unpausing time.Flowey then starts to laugh.Hee Hee Hee,YOU IDIOT,Flowey said.In this world IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED,Flowey said.

  
**(Floral Defiance-Undertale Revenge:The Unseen Ending ost)**

  
Flowey first shoot bullets at Sakuya.Sakuya avoids it and shoots swords at Flowey.Flowey hid in the ground and risen up when the swords past.Flowey then grows vines and try to grab Sakuya.Sakuya paused time and avoided it before the vines get her.Flowey then moves and throws bullets at Sakuya.Sakuya slows down time and avoids it.Then she unpaused time.Flowey then put bullets around her and attacks Sakuya.Sakuya then teleports to Flowey and picks him up.This proved to be a bad choice.As Flowey uses his vines to trap her a little bit and let go of him.Flowey then rains bullets to her.Sakuya then teleported out of it.Sakuya then shoots a barrage of bullets and swords to Flowey.Flowey tried to hide under the ground.But Sakuya teleported to him to grab and throw him to the bullets.Flowey throws a barrage of bullets to her.But she avoided them.Flowey was able to dodge all of them.Flowey then turns his bullets into blue bullets and throws it at Sakuya.Sakuya teleported to Flowey but got hurt as she got hit by the blue bullets.Flowey then throws blue bullets at Sakuya.But unfortunately,she stand still and didn’t get attacked by it.She then paused time and teleported to Flowey to grab him.Flowey then hid in the ground and avoided her.He then rises up again and grows vines and throws her back.JUST DIE ALREADY,Flowey said.

**Mix(Flowering Night-Touhou:SWR ost) & (Nights Of Nights(Flowering Night Remix)-By BeatMARIO/COOL&CREATE)**

I’m sorry,Sakuya said.But I won’t die,Sakuya said.Sakuya throws swords at Flowey.Flowey hid in the ground again.But this time when he rises up again.Flowey got hit from a bunch of swords from behind.Flowey then throws blue bullets at Sakuya.She stand still but still got hit as the blue bullets turned into regular bullets and attacked her.She retaliated by throwing swords at Flowey again.Flowey hid in the ground and move behind Sakuya and uses his vines to throw her to the ground.Sakuya slowed down time and removed the vines before they could do any more damage to her.Sakuya then teleported to Flowey to the swords.She then return time to normal speed.But little does she know.Flowey throws bullets behind her.Fortunately,she teleported away before she got hit by it.Flowey avoids the swords.But then,Sakuya throws a barrage of bullets and swords at Flowey.Flowey got hit many times.But then he suddenly changed Sakuya soul to orange and throws blue bullets at her.She stand still.But she still got hit.Flowey then change her soul back to normal.Flowey hid in the ground to avoid the rest of the bullets and swords.But suddenly he absorbed the 6 souls,FULLY.The lights are turn off.

**(Your Best Nightmare Intro-Undertale ost)**

  
Flowey transform into something different.Something that will terrify even the bravest person there ever was.This was Omega Flowey.Flowey then laugh for a minute,before stopping and saying.  
DIE.

  
First part **(Your Best Nightmare (Without Soul Parts)-Undertale ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Flowey first drops missiles from above to her.She avoids it and throws swords at Flowey,only dealing one damage.Flowey then shoots a laser from his mouth.Sakuya teleported out of the way before she got hit by it.She then sends a barrage of bullets and swords to Flowey,he only took 7 damage.Flowey shoots X-shaped bullets at Sakuya.Sakuya try to retaliate by rewinding time and be behind him and launch many bullets and swords at Flowey.But what she didn’t know,is that Flowey put missile behind him.If she teleported behind him.She got hit by the missiles behind her.When she resume time.Flowey turns around and finish her off,by shooting vines at her,killing her,spilling blood on his face.Flowey shakes it off and then turned back into him normal form,still having the souls in him.

**(In My Way-Undertale ost)**

Hee Hee Hee,Flowey laughed.Now…that **Mistress** ,Flowey said.

To Be Continued


End file.
